charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmed (1998 series)
Charmed is an American television series that aired on The WB network from 1998 to 2006. The series is about the three Halliwell sisters who are the most powerful good witches in the world. The sisters are known as "the Charmed Ones" in the magical community. Each one of the sisters possess unique magical powers that they use together to fight evil and protect the innocents. Due to the success of this series, CW ordered a reboot series centered on a new set of Charmed sisters. Background TBA Cast and Characters Main * Shannen Dherty as Prue Halliwell (seasons 1 - 3) - the oldest sister * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell - the middle sister * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell - the youngest sister * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews (seasons 4 - 8) - the half-witch, half-Whitelighter half-sister to the Halliwells Supporting * Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (seasons 1-7) - police inspector. * T.W. King as Andy Trudeau (season 1) - police inspector, Darryl's partner, Prue's ex-boyfriend. * Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon (season 2) - Halliwell's neighbor, Piper's temporary boyfriend. * Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon (season 2) - Dan's niece. * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (seasons 2-8; recurring season 1) - the sisters' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. * Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (seasons 3-5; guest season 7) - half demon, Phoebe's first husband. * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell (season 6; guest seasons 5, 7-8) - Leo and Piper's second son from the future. * Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins (season 8) - Paige's charge, student of the sisters. Comparison to the Reboot Series Trivia *The reboot premiered 20 years after the original Charmed aired. *The name "Melinda Warren" can be read in the 2018 Book of Shadows as an Easter Egg to the original show. Melinda Warren is the ancestor of the Charmed Ones and the creator of their witch lineage, the Warren witches. *''Charmed'' was set in San Francisco. The reboot relocated their world to Michigan. *''Charmed'' was one of The WB's late 1990s-early 2000s hits that did not pass on after the channel merged with UPN, forming The CW. The resulting network that now reboots it had no interest in continuing the series back then. *Macy's background and storyline mirrors those of Paige Matthews from the original series. Left by their mother when she was a baby, Paige grew up unaware of her true witch lineage, magical origins or the supernatural world, nor that she had sisters. She meets them as a young adult and eventually embraces her Charmed One destiny. *The Halliwell sisters were all daughters of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett while in the reboot, the Vera girls only share their mother Marisol, having different fathers. *By the start of the original Charmed, Patty is long dead and her background and fate are revealed throughout the series. *The Charmed Ones' respective powers from the original series remain with the exception of the youngest sister. Phoebe's main gift is premonition while Maggie's is telepathy. Maggie, however, is also an empath like Phoebe. *Producer Constance M. Burge is properly credited as the creator of Charmed in 2018. Burge left the original series after the third season due to disagreements with co-producer Brad Kern. Burge wanted the series to focus more on the Halliwell sisterhood and less on their romantic life as Kern had planned. *The very first evil being the Halliwell sisters vanquish in the pilot is a woman-hater warlock posing as a normal man who targets Piper, the middle sister. In the reboot, it is a sexual harasser demon posing as a man and targets Mel, again the middle sister. *Harry Greenwood immediately identifies as the Whitlighter and guide to the Vera witches when he first appears and is the one who tells them about their true nature and destiny. Leo Wyatt kept his Whitelighter identity a secret when he first appears on Charmed, and the sisters found out about their witch destiny by themselves. *Middle sister Mel is a lesbian in the reboot; in the original series, all four leads were heterosexuals. External links *Charmed Fandom Category:TV Series